


Sound of Passion

by Dagagada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Addiction, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Ben is a movie star, Ben is awkward, Drinking to Cope, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Hate at First Sight, Leia owns the theatre, Love/Hate, Mental Breakdown, Mention of drinking addiction, Poe is director, Porn with Feelings, Rey is Beginner Actress, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Sound of Music - Freeform, Theatre, Therapy, mention of rehab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-02-09 11:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagagada/pseuds/Dagagada
Summary: The Sound of Music Modern AU. The two actors meet in the theater production. He's Von Trapp and she's Maria. He's a big star who got roped into it by his mother, who owns the theater. She's fresh out of Juilliard.Will they go past their hate at first sight? What if the heated fight turns into something different but equally heated? Will they find passion for theatre and each other together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebelRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelRebel/gifts).



[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/d21c5aac9a806cf0)

 

 

“No, no, no! Again!” The sound of the booming director’s voice cut through the air, stopping Rey in the middle of a sentence.  

 

They were sitting on the stage of Organa Theatre and Rey felt the abstractness of the whole situation hit her with the force of thousand bricks. She was living her dream, landing the role fresh out of Juilliard and with famous Ben Solo to that.

 

But the director’s voice brought her to the reality of the present, a not so dreamy situation. "Guys, If I didn’t know better, I would have thought that you really hate each other. The first part you have covered, but it's the passion that is not looking good. I mean, the adaptation is modern. We need to show more fire on the stage, not the lukewarm excuses of emotions you present here. I expect more from you two. Rey, I understand it’s your first time, but you, Ben? With your experience, you should be able to help her _create_ the emotions. You need to work more on this. Let’s move to another scene.” Poe Dameron, the director, looked disappointed, and Rey was close to tears. She swallowed and looked at Ben. His lips tightened. He didn’t look pleased, either.

 

“Poe. I told you that we need to make more changes,” Ben ran his fingers through his hair obviously frustrated. “You need to let me work on this. Right now I don't feel my part entirely, and you know that was my condition joining this play.” His voice was cold and hard.

 

“You're a big baby, Solo. You think you're the smartest here? I know what you were promised by your mother, but _I’m_ the director here, and I rule the stage.” Poe was smirking at a furious Ben, who looked ready to storm out of the room at any minute. “Listen, tomorrow we can go over your suggestions together. Now let's finish as we all just want to go home already.” Poe tried to calm the whole situation down.    

 

Watching the two alpha males argue, Rey shook her head wondering if she should even be here. She remembered the first day of their work on the adaptation of “The Sound of Music” a week ago - it was a disaster, and after a tough day of rehearsals she had overheard a heated conversation between Ben, his mother, and Poe.

 

Ben accused Poe of choosing a rookie out of school to play opposite him. She still felt like crap after having heard his rant.

 

“ _You’re nuts if you want me to work with that little girl. Who chose that rookie? You Dameron? I hoped you would choose somebody to match my name and experience! Not a nobody fresh from school.”_

 

_“Ben, don’t be an ass. You haven’t seen her work, and you’re already making assumptions. Poe chose her and I approved. She’s great, fresh, and talented. It’ll do you good to play with someone new, and you know what my policy is. I always give people a chance. Isn’t it why you’re here, son?” Leia spoke calmly, and Rey was grateful but also curious what her famous son was doing here in a small New York theatre that wasn’t even on Broadway._

 

_“Mom, must you always meddle? I know you’re an advocate for the poor and oppressed, but my reputation is on the line here. I don’t want to risk it. You know what kind of attention you’ll get when the press finds out I’m playing here? It’s what you want anyway, right? To uplift this old theatre from total ruin so that’s what I’m helping you with. I'd hoped...” But he was cut off by Leia’s slightly colder voice._

 

_“You’d hoped I would talk Kaydel into it? Well, you’re wrong, Ben. I took you on not only because of your name, but also your current situation. So be aware of your position here and stop whining like a child and trust Poe’s and my judgment!” Leia’s voice was final and indicated the end of the discussion._

 

_Rey moved quickly out of sight, not wanting to be caught by them. As she hid, she tried to remember the latest gossip about the famous Ben Solo, but she was never one for that kind of interests. There was something about his ex-girlfriend, but she didn’t know the details. Still, it stung that he didn’t want to give her a chance and judged her so harshly without even knowing her._

 

It still stung a week later when they were already deep into readings and rehearsals. Ben was cold and aloof. She needed him to cooperate because an iconic play like the one they were doing _needed_ emotional engagement, and yet, he behaved like an offended primadonna. She had tried to approach him a few times, but somehow he avoided her like a plague.

 

Well, this time, she was desperate and wouldn’t let him escape.

 

Just after the rehearsal, she ambushed him in his dressing room. He had nowhere to run as she stood leaning against the doors.

 

“Listen, Ben, I came here because it’s clear that we can’t continue to work this way. I mean, I understand your reservations about me, but if you let me, I may surprise you.”

 

His gaze was cold. “I don’t know what you think you can achieve here, but you’re no partner for me. It would be best if you resigned. It’s still early and we can find a replacement.”    

 

Rey saw red at his words. “You pompous ass! Do you even see anything beyond the tip of your own nose? You think I’m just going to step down because you say so? Like you have some kind of power over me?” She was so angry, and her voice rose with every word as she approached him, sitting in a chair in front of the mirror.

 

“Well, well, well, what a little spitfire you are.” He smirked and got up towering over her. “You really think you’ll prove your point by yelling at me? You’re only proving that you can’t keep a professional approach to your acting.”

 

“What? I’m showing my emotions, you cold fish. This is exactly what Poe wants us to do, but I guess you are incapable of even that. Where is that famous movie star I’ve heard so much about? Or maybe you think you don’t have to try because it’s your mother’s theatre? Or maybe you’re just burnt out?”

 

She saw that at least one of her accusations must have hit the target as he paled and stalked in her direction. “Must you flap your pretty little mouth so much all the time? Isn’t there any civil way to shut you up for once?” He was as mad as she was but what came next was a bit of a surprise as he slammed his mouth on hers in an angry kiss that took her breath away.

 

As much as it was unexpected Rey reacted on instinct, responding with as much anger as he did. She reached out and snagged his shirt, pulling him even closer. He put his big hands on her ass, hoisting her up so she had to embrace his hips with her legs. He slammed her against the nearest wall and continued his furious assault on her mouth, one hand reaching under her dress.

 

Rey’s head was spinning, but it didn’t change the fact she became aroused pretty quickly. A fact that didn’t escape Ben whose hand was rubbing her pussy through her lace panties. She took his shirt out of his pants, and she found herself exploring his surprisingly hard and muscled chest, not being gentle about it. She may have even sunk her nails into his skin as he skimmed the hem of her panties and dipped his fingers straight into her hot channel.

 

Their mouths continued to fight for dominance as he quickly freed himself from his pants. There was no time to be patient or subtle. He impaled her roughly, filling her completely, and soon started to move in her with abandon. Like a man possessed he pounded into her, and she met every move with the same angry energy. She bit his lips when she began to feel herself teetering on the edge and he followed soon after she fell over.  

 

When they calmed a little, Ben released her and adjusted his clothes as Rey did the same and cleaned herself.

 

“So…did we work our anger issues out?” Rey spoke first, trying to break the awkward silence.

 

“For now.” He had a glint in his eyes that she couldn't decipher. “But I don’t promise anything in the future, Rey. I see it as a perfect way to shut you up - you talk _way_ too much.”

 

She cocked her brow at him. “Really now? By the way, asshole, I’m on the pill in case you were wondering, but I guess _that_ thought didn't cross your mind.”

 

He had the decency to look ashamed. “Yeah, sorry.”  

 

“Oh, I _hope_ you are sorry, and let’s leave this between us. I don’t think it would do us any good to advertise this... _accident_ to anybody else.”

 

He nodded and looked awkward. “So, see you tomorrow? Be here earlier than usual since we're going to work with Dameron on script changes, unless you have any other suggestions. I _still_ think it’s a challenge for you, but if you insist on making a fool of yourself, it’s _your_ career on the line.”

 

He finished, lamely trying to look serious again but failing.

 

“So you _will_ try to work with me?” She looked him straight in the eyes.

 

“I will _try_. That’s all I can promise. But you have a lot to learn. You need a teacher.”

 

Rey laughed humorlessly “Do I now? And I guess you're volunteering? I’ll think about it.” she said, trying to look nonchalant as she walked away from his dressing room and didn’t even turn. Inside she was shaking, but she needed to maintain a semblance of self-control in front of him. Hot sex with a handsome, washed-up actor didn’t resolve the situation - if anything it maybe made things worse. She needed to think.

 

The next day, she appeared at the theatre with a strong resolve to stay professional and forget their little tryst. As hot as it had been, it couldn’t lead to anything serious. She tried to convince herself that it meant nothing.

 

He was a big movie star who was taking a break. He would probably go back to Hollywood when the play was all wrapped and done, and she had every intention of staying in New York and working in theatre. Besides, they had dramatically different approaches to life. He was cynical and cold where she was enthusiastic and idealistic. Nothing good could come out of any relationship between them.

 

The morning went by with them actually agreeing on some of the script changes and working through the songs. It would all be good if, once again, Ben didn't try to show her how little he thought of her talent.  

 

“Sing it an octave lower. It will be stronger.” He commented after her first song.

 

“I’m singing in the right key, dammit! Maybe you should try and sing in the right key? I’m not the one who is tone deaf!” Rey said in frustration.

 

Rey might have considered his opinion if not for the tone of his voice. He sounded so superior and commanding, and his attitude triggered the rebel in her, and she dug in her heels, refusing to do anything he suggested. Ben almost growled at her, and she ignored him for the rest of the rehearsal.

 

After they finished, Ben asked Rey to come talk to him in his dressing room. She really wanted to refuse, but the crew was around and so she had to agree - she didn't want to look like a bitch after their previous fight over the song.

 

She followed him, hot anger boiling inside her, planning on letting him know how _not ok_ she was with the way he handled the situation at rehearsal.

 

But she didn’t get a chance to say anything because the minute the door to his dressing room closed, he was on her, kissing her just as angrily as the day before. She couldn’t stay passive, she needed to give as good as she got. She bit him, drawing blood, and he snarled at her pushing her forward until she hit the table. Immediately he lifted her onto it, standing between her open legs.

 

It was funny how were they were unable to communicate like intelligent people while on stage, but here, their bodies spoke without words, understanding each other on a subconscious level. Here and now they matched perfectly.  

 

“I think you're too stressed and take things too seriously. I'm going to help you relieve that tension, Rey,” Ben said between kisses that went south from her mouth.

 

His hands worked on her jeans as he sucked on the delicate flesh of her neck. She could only rake her hands through his hair and gasp at every sensation she felt. He pulled her jeans down along with her underwear and knelt before her. She leaned back on her hands for support as he brought her hips closer to his beautiful pouty lips. He looked like a starving man who was about to feast for the first time in days.

 

The first touch of his tongue sent electric shocks from her clit down her body, curling her toes. Ben obviously knew what he was doing maneuvering his tongue with mastery, making her pant and moan. Soon he pushed one, then two long, thick fingers into her, finding the right angle to make her beg. And beg she did, repeatedly, not recognizing her own voice. Finally, just when it was too much he added a third finger and the fullness added to the sensation as mind-numbing pleasure took over her body.  

 

Coming to her senses, she found Ben watching her closely. Then he, oh so slowly, took his wet fingers that just seconds ago were inside her and put them in his mouth, licking suggestively never taking his eyes off her. It was the sexiest, sensual and kinky thing she had ever witnessed - she almost came again from just that look.

 

Rey felt a blush creeping up her cheeks as she watched the intensity of his gaze and the obscene sounds he made while sucking her juices from his fingers.  

 

“I've been thinking of doing that since yesterday,” he admitted in a deep voice.

 

She really didn't have an answer for that kind of confession except, “What about you? Should I?” She gestured towards him, but he dismissed her.

 

“Not today honey. I don't think we have the time for that. Let's leave it till tomorrow.”He gave her a cocky wink.

 

“Oh, so you want to continue?” She was a little shocked but not disappointed.  If anything, quite the opposite.

 

“It's rather obvious that we find each other sexually attractive, so why not explore that?” He was killing her with his logic, but the burn in his eyes told another story. Maybe he liked her more than he let on?

 

She dressed under his gaze, taking time before answering him. “I guess… but you have to try harder. I won't tolerate or respond to your commands. If you just asked nicely… I would be more inclined to go along with your suggestions. A little kindness goes a long way..”

 

He smirked at her. “Just like how nicely you asked me to fuck you with my fingers and how you sang as you came on my mouth minutes ago?”

 

Rey flushed at his insinuation - it was unfair to bring such private matters up when talking seriously about their work. He obviously enjoyed making her uncomfortable. It seemed to be a fun game to him

 

“Well, it was definitely better than your manhandling me.” She stammered a little making her way to the door.

 

“I'll consider being nicer to you..” He had this satisfied grin on his face that she hated because he looked like he won that round and she didn't want to be on losing side. “Especially if the end of every rehearsal is like this.”

 

She had hoped to make a grand exit only to find the door stuck. _What the fuck?_ She tried again but nope, it was still closed. She turned around in irritation.  

 

“Ben this isn't funny. Open the door, please.”

 

He looked just as surprised as she. “What are you talking about, Rey?” He got up from a chair and came to check the door. He pulled with all his strength, but it stayed closed.

 

There was no use shouting or banging at it, because the door was soundproof, but they did anyway. They finally gave up after a while. Calling didn’t help either.

 

“Well. we only can wait now. The cleaning service will probably be here soon, so somebody will free us.” Ben hoped he was right.

 

Rey took the couch in a huff, and Ben settled into a chair.

 

“So since we’re stuck here we may as well... talk…” He began.

 

“About the play, of course,” she continued. She thought she saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes, but it was gone so quickly she wasn't sure it was even real. Why would he be disappointed anyway? It’s not like he wanted to get to know her.

 

“I was thinking about making Maria more down-to-earth and less girly if that makes sense.” She ventured.

 

“Right, I can see that, but the Captain should be more visibly torn. He is so undecided about his feelings.” Was Ben’s reply.

 

“Exactly, so maybe you should show his sensitivity more. We can have more long looks...” She got excited talking about character development and two hours passed like five minutes before the cleaning service came and freed them.

 

After inspecting the door, it appeared that somebody had locked them in from the outside. Ben had a sinking suspicion who it might have been.

 

By the time they were free, they'd worked out a few challenges with their roles. They were so caught up in the discussion that they continued walking out of the theatre till they reached Ben car.

 

“Well, that was nice but I’m tired and hungry. I guess I'll see you tomorrow?” Rey looked at Ben as he seemed to be hesitating. He hovered by his car door, and didn’t seem in a rush to go.

 

“Yes, it was surprisingly productive.” He admitted. “Rey, can I give you a lift? I mean it’s late, and you shouldn’t walk alone.”

 

“It’s not a big deal. I live in Brooklyn. It’s not that far.” She felt awkward with him again. He didn’t look angry but not happy either.

 

“No, no let me. I live in Brooklyn too so it’s on my way.” Rey took pity on him and agreed, seeing that for once he seemed sincere. She realized how tired she really was and happily slid into the passenger seat.

 

The ride was quiet. Ben was a careful driver which came as a surprise. Although, the tension between them was back, filling the small space of the car. Rey couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“So who do you think pulled that prank with the door? They all heard you ask me to come talk to you.”

 

“Yes, but I only know one person who would mess with me like that.”

 

“Really? Who?” she asked curious now.

 

“Only Poe is the kind of a jerk to do that. Our parents know each other, and he’s been annoying me our whole lives. I’ll talk to him as soon as I get home, and judging from it, my mother was involved as well. How am I going to work through things with my therapist if situations like this keep happening?”

 

The last part he muttered to himself, but she heard definitely heard something that gave her a glimpse into his personal life. She was curious, but it would be impolite to ask why Ben Solo, the superstar, needed a therapist. Rey had a feeling it was all connected to his sudden disappearance from the public eye a few months ago after a dramatic breakup with his girlfriend.

 

Before she took the role, she took it upon herself to research him a little. There were tons of rumors and speculation about the breakup - that he took a long vacation in Bermuda, that he got married, that he went to rehab after drinking himself to almost death or doing drugs. She really didn’t know him enough to decide which might be the truth.

 

Still, the fact remained that he was here, apparently in some kind of arrangement with his mother and still pissed at the world. She found herself thinking about him more than she would have liked, and that was uncomfortable. Rey wasn’t the kind of girl to fall for the likes of Ben Solo - he was rude and arrogant. But, dammit, if he didn’t give her the best orgasms of her life.

 

 _Don't do this to yourself, Rey. Don't fall for the guy. He's bad news -_ she told herself and yet here she was, riding home with him and talking as if he hadn’t had his face in her pussy not that long ago. All the while, she couldn’t help sneaking glances at his profile.

 

Yes, he reminded her of a fallen angel with black hair that roamed his striking face with soulful eyes and sensual lips. She also knew that he had a great body, although their encounters didn’t give her much opportunity to properly enjoy it. She hoped there will be a time for that later.  

 

She knew it was a slippery slope but she couldn’t help herself. Before she met him she had a little celebrity crush on him, but his “bright and sunny” personality quickly changed her opinion on him. She just wished she could tell her body to stop feeling things for him she hadn’t felt for anyone in a long time.

 

Maybe a little thirst while they worked wouldn’t hurt? It was only for a few months. He was the kind of guy who wouldn’t care one bit for her heart. She’d make sure feelings didn’t get in the mix. It’d just be sex.  

 

Yes. Only sex. What could go wrong?   

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two actors meet in the theater production of "Sound of Music". He's Von Trapp and she's Maria. He's a big star who got roped into it by his mother, who owns the theater. She's fresh out of Juilliard. The hate at first sight turns into passion in the dressing room, but they still fight on stage. Will hot, angry sex turns into something more? 
> 
> In this chapter, we get to know Ben's backstory. Why did he end up in New York if he had a big career in Hollywood?  
> There are also ice cream and a very public kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I was able to finish the second chapter which was not easy but I'm happy how it turned out. 
> 
> Huge THANK YOU to my two beta @TazWren and @deadlikemoi and @codeblackmoira for amazing moodboard <3

[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/f6cb2dabe4763b71)

 

The tension in the car could be cut with a knife. Ben tried, with all his might, not to look at the petite woman sitting next to him. His fingers nervously clutched the steering wheel of the car. How this tiny, Juilliard graduate could reduce him to the state of a nervous teenager was beyond him.

 

This young girl, who was 10 years his junior, possessed a power over him that nobody ever had before, not even Bazine, his ex-fiance. He’d known that he was being unfair to her, right from the beginning, but his life was such a mess right now he hadn’t really cared whom he hurt. Well, that's what he’d thought a few days earlier, anyhow. Today, he was not so sure.

 

His therapist, Phasma, called it an unhealthy coping mechanism.  _ He _ called it sabotaging all his relationships by being a conceited prat, if he was being honest with himself. It occurred to him, after their last session, that he had been doing that his whole life, beginning with his family. It had intensified lately, as his life had almost ended.

 

He couldn't blame Bazine for leaving him when, in addition to being his usual charming self, he’d started to drown his sorrows in alcohol. His constant pursuit of misinterpreted--he got that, now--perfection led him only to constant frustration. He’d always looked up to his grandfather who was one of the best actors of his time. Ben found himself doubting his abilities and life choices as his connection to family and friends lessened. This only fueled his drinking and eventually, Bazine’s decision to leave. From there, it went straight to hell and one day his manager found him, almost dead, with alcohol poisoning.

 

Rehab was a nightmare, but Ben had woken up a little, finding that he didn’t actually want to die. That was how,  a few months later, he found himself at his mother’s theatre, going back to his roots to find himself both professionally and personally. He had tried to mend his life, starting with his mother. So far, it wasn’t going perfectly, but he wasn’t drinking. So, that had to count for something, right? 

 

That was also how he found himself here, in a car with a girl who was the polar opposite of himself and his  ex-fiancé too come to think of it. Where Bazine was tall, blond, posh and sophisticated (though, rather a stuck up bitch - he was aware of that), Rey was petite, brunette, an engaging and idealistic spitfire. He was shocked by how much he found himself attracted to her. He didn't want that, didn’t need another distraction in his messed up life. But you can’t choose how you feel, can you? She sparked something in him - he found himself fascinated by the way her eyes fired up when she was excited or mad. He loved making her mad. It was like school all over again when he pranked the girl that he liked just to get her attention.

 

Yes, he was well aware of how childish his actions had been. Although, the outcome had surpassed his fantasies by miles. He really hadn’t expected that this slip of a girl will respond to him with such passion. He had rather dreaded being slapped the first time he kissed her but hadn’t been able to help himself and had kissed her anyway,  _ just _ to taste her lips.

 

What came next had surprised both of them, as the heat had taken over their bodies. Ben had felt alive for the first time in so long. The world became a vivid, colorful place again, with taste, and smell, and sound - the senses that he’d forgotten a long time ago as he drowned in self- hatred. She’d shown him passion again, both in their bodies’ connection but also on stage. She appeared to be more talented than he initially gave her credit for. Her input was interesting and fresh. Bottom line, he was fucked. This beautiful girl had shown him how little he knew of the world and how much he could still learn - but was he ready to do that?

 

He was ready for their little tete-a-tete, and it proved to be the highlight of his day so far. After all the angry sex, he couldn't get her out of his head. The next day, she wore skinny jeans that looked painted on, and a loose blouse that hung sexily from her shoulders, showing them off together with the golden skin of her collarbones. He had had only one thought during the entire rehearsal -  how to rip those clothes off her and make her beg, make her moan again.

 

He had promised to behave, but his own reactions made him angry. Why was this nobody from nowhere affecting him so much? Hence, his insensitive and not-so-nice remark about her singing. He observed, with satisfaction, as her cheeks flushed with anger and he knew that he was lost. No force in the whole universe would stop him from getting this girl alone, again.

 

But what he did to her, and how she reacted, how she squirmed under his mouth and begged him - it was still a shock, something he needed to come to terms with. His previous relationships and encounters had never woken such passion. Sex was just sex, not the bond he felt on a subconscious level - like he knew exactly what to do to make her react the way he wanted. 

 

Which brought his thoughts to his own actions. What he had done today was the single most erotic act he had ever performed. Bazine never let him pursue her orally, which didn't surprise him as it was about giving control over your body to the other person. But Rey was so deliciously pliant in his arms, so responsive, so sensitive. He suspected that the look of her sprawled on the dressing room table would haunt him for days.

 

Then, there was his present situation being sort of caged (by his own doing) with her in the small car’s space. He desperately wanted to find something interesting to talk to her about. This desperation also made him mad at himself. He didn't like the fact that Rey made him feel so insecure. Fortunately, the ride was short and soon he pulled up near her apartment. She bid him goodbye and left the car before he could form an intelligent response, while suppressing the urge to kiss her because it was  _ definitely _ not what they did. 

 

Arriving at his own house, Ben attempted calling Poe again. This time, the call went through. 

 

“Ben, my man! How can I help you?” Poe sounded as cheerful as always.

 

“Dameron, you know exactly how can you help me. Start with telling me why? And whose idea it was? Yours or my mother's?” Ben didn't want to play nice. He wasn't mad about spending a couple more hours with Rey, but his anger was over being tricked into it and not having a choice in the matter. 

 

“I have absolutely no idea. What do you mean?” The fake innocence in Poe's voice only made him madder. 

 

“You know, and nothing you can say can convince me otherwise. Only  _ you would  _ shut us in my dressing room and leave us there. And the fact that your phone was switched off only proved that. I also suspect my mother of having a hand in this.”

 

“Ok, ok, don't get your knickers in a twist. You're obviously alive and in good shape, so no harm was done. Also, I know you, if you would be really mad at me this conversation would be going very differently.” Poe finally gave up his act. “So spill. Did you bury the hatchet? Did you kiss and make up?”

 

Ben was trying to act cool, he didn't need Poe, the biggest gossip, to find out anything was going on between him and Rey. It would be like announcing that to the whole crew and the press at the same time. 

 

“I don't know what you're implying, here. Rey and I may have some differences, but we can act professional about it.”

 

Poe groaned. “Ben, I know sexual tension when I see it - I  _ invented _ the term.”

 

Ben could even picture Poe rolling his eyes. He was  _ such _ a drama queen. 

 

“I'm not confirming something that doesn't exist. Stop trying to set me up. I don't like Rey in that way. I have to work with her, which I'm doing, but that's about it. We explained our differences, and no thanks to you because even if you didn't lock the door we would have done it, anyway. Please stop this childish behavior.”

 

Poe laughed. “For someone who’s not interested, you deny far too much, buddy. But I'll cut you some slack. Anyway, I'm glad you worked through your differences. I hope our cooperation will be a lot easier now.”

 

“Can't promise anything, but I'll try if you try.” Ben didn't want to back down.

 

“I swear I won't do it again.”

 

“Ok, I'll hope you don’t, for your sake.”

 

“Oh, so you're going back to threatening me like when we were children? Real smooth and classy, Solo. Go to bed and come back with that energy for tomorrow’s rehearsal.”

 

Ben ended the conversation feeling strange - like he didn't quite get what he wanted. Poe had that unsettling effect on people. 

 

The next day, though, he felt more relaxed and rested than he had in months. He tried to pour that into his acting. Rey was behaving more natural too. That earned both of them praise from Poe.

  
  


“See, when you start to communicate, however forced it is, you work a lot better.” He was grinning madly and Ben had to agree with the smug bastard., However, he also knew that it wasn’t  _ talking _ that had made them so much more relaxed with each other. At least not  _ just _ the talking.

 

He still thought of her tight body around him, and her promise to taste him the next time. He couldn’t wait. However, his plans were interrupted (or cockblocked, as Poe would say) by his own mother who proposed that, in the spirit of cooperation and team building, they should take the children to ice cream after the rehearsal.

 

“It will give you the experience of being parents of a big family and let you act with them more naturally. Not to mention, also get you in their good graces.” Leia explained her reasons, though she didn’t have to. What she said went, in this theatre, and no one--not even Ben, her son--could argue with the feisty director. From what Ben noticed, Poe didn’t mind as he shared common views on many things with Leia.

 

Ben looked at Rey and noticed that she looked as intimidated by the prospect of taking seven kids for ice-cream as he felt. For once, she wasn’t overjoyed with Leia’s request to do something and  _ that _ made him feel better. At least we’re in this together, he thought.

 

The children had already been informed and were very excited about the trip. They all seemed to like each other. Ben, however, was not quite that excited. The children were driven to the ice cream parlor in a Theatre bus, with Ben and Rey following in his car. The drive was an awkward one. Even though they were no longer arguing with each other, the conversation wasn’t flowing as naturally as the day before. Ben knew that he had his mind set on that one particular activity that he had been denied, but Rey? She seemed lost in her own head. Finally, he gathered his courage and asked.

 

“Are you okay? You seem so far away.” He really didn’t want to sound like the attention-starved idiot he apparently was… but it looked like he was failing at that, too.

 

“Yes, I’m fine.” She answered distractedly. “I mean I’m  _ not _ fine but it’s normal, I guess. I’ve got a confession to make -  I’m not good with children. I have zero experience with them and I’m not patient. I’m afraid Leia made a big assumption here. Maybe you’re better…?” She looked hopefully at him. Ben was devastated that he had to dispel her hopes.

 

“Sorry sweetheart, but I’m with you on this one.” He sounded as apologetic as he could, “But at least we’re in this together? I mean two grownups versus a bunch of children. They’re small kids, what can they do? Don’t worry too much.”

 

He shouldn't have said that. He regretted the words as soon as the group of children ran around in the ice cream parlor screaming, fighting with each other, and generally wreaking havoc while he and Rey stood helplessly by, not knowing what to do.

 

"Do something. You do scary better than me." She turned desperately to him.

 

"Are you crazy? They are not scared of me at all." Ben felt like he was facing a force of nature, a hurricane or flood - You can only watch helplessly because nothing you do makes any difference. 

 

"You're bigger, and you can shout or something." Rey started to sound panicked as three boys started to fight and the littlest girl cried.

 

The older girl came closer and pulled Ben's sleeve. "Mr. Ben, I think Miss Rey is right. You need to shout because the boys won't stop and Marisa needs a hug."  _ He _ needed a hug himself, from Rey preferably. But he wasn’t going to get one.

 

"Ok I take the boys and you take the little one." He commanded, looking at Rey. "We can do it. We're actors, let's play parents."

 

Rey brightened at that. "Good thinking, Solo, I can work with that, thanks." She looked at him with such a smile in her eyes that he felt like he’d fixed her sink or succeeded at shopping or something equally challenging but appreciated by women. He wanted her to look at him like that on a daily basis. This was even better than her furious and flustered look.

 

He felt a traitorous blush touch his ears, and he turned away, embarrassed and mumbled. "No problem."

 

Man up, Solo, he thought to himself, nearing the three boys who shouted and tugged at each other. He tried to make a sour, serious face and he roared, "STOP FIGHTING!"

 

That seemed to get their attention, together with the of the rest of the clients and personnel. He decided to ignore them and just looked at the boys.

 

"What is the problem?" He asked, more calmly this time.

 

"Mr. Ben," the smallest one was obviously the bravest. "We were fighting over a woman. The one who wins will ask her out." Ben had to gather all his acting skills not to burst out laughing.

 

"You mean girl?" He asked carefully, maintaining a straight face.

 

"No, Miss Rey is a woman." The older one countered, strongly, and Ben tried to remember his name - Brian, was it?

 

"Yes she is, but I've got sad news for you guys. She's taken." Ben knew that he was being silly, and he told himself that he was only doing it to spare them the pain of rejection and disappointment, but deep down he felt a pang of possessiveness.

 

Three boys looked at him skeptically. “Really?” The youngest one, Tommy, as Ben recalled, said. “I don’t believe you, I didn’t see her with anybody.”

 

Ben rolled his eyes internally and replied. “It’s because we don’t advertise it.”

 

“You? YOU?” The boys almost shouted simultaneously. “Prove it.” Brian challenged.

 

Ben looked a little panic at that. “How do you want me to prove it?” He really shouldn’t have been discussing this with eight, ten and eleven year old boys. It was just asking for trouble. When the boys almost yelled “Kiss her!”, he heard Rey’s voice behind him, “Prove what? Kiss whom?”

 

She sounded curious as she approached him with the two girls. The last pair, the two teenagers, sat in the corner listening to music from a phone, together, but they stopped and looked up at the commotion with interest.

 

"Um, I mean, the boys fought over who gets to ask you out, and I informed them that you're already taken. I mean, that you're seeing someone. I mean, me." He was desperately wishing the earth would swallow him up, now. The big star, Ben Solo, was babbling like an awkward boy.

 

"Miss Rey, is he telling the truth?" Mike, the third boy asked her, very straight forward.

Ben was sure that by now he was as red as a tomato and really wished he’d kept his big mouth shut. He risked a quick look at her and swallowed hard. She was sporting the biggest smirk he’d ever see and had a mischievous glint in her eyes. He was so dead. 

 

"Well, boys, if Mr. Solo says that, then I believe he's telling the truth." She looked him straight in the eye, challenging him. He had no other choice, really. He neared her and tried to plead with his eyes. This was not his plan at all, but when one said something, one needed to follow it up. And honestly, he had wanted to kiss her since the day before in the car. 

 

He obviously couldn't do it like he really wanted to, so he gently held her shoulders and pressed his lips to hers. It was supposed to be brief, but she didn't give him a chance. His eyes widened as she yanked his shirt and kissed him hard.

 

The place erupted with applause around them, but Ben wasn’t paying much attention, lost as he was in the sensation of her lips. Rey smiled into the kiss and finally let him go. He felt dizzy but gathered himself quickly and looked at the boys.

 

"Is that enough of an answer for you?" Their mouths hung open from the shock but they nodded.

Ben smiled, satisfied, this little victory giving him unexpected pleasure. He could finally take control of the situation. The rest of the trip was uneventful. Rey was in a surprisingly good mood, and he was hoping that the kiss was responsible.

 

After the kiss, he somehow earned respect from the boys.  Rey was having a good time with the little girls, and the teenagers just rolled their eyes and followed them while being engrossed in their phones. The trip ended nicely. Ben used the occasion to convince Rey that he needed to give her a lift home again because kids now thought they were dating, and it would be weird if she went home alone. 

 

During the ride, Rey expressed her concern.

 

"Ben, are you sure it was a good idea to kiss in front of the kids? They tell their parents everything - we could be in trouble."

 

Ben felt a pang of anxiety at her words but dismissed it. "Who would believe them? Gossip surrounds me all my life. What’s one more rumor? It helped us to survive this trip without major losses, and I got to kiss you like I’ve wanted to since yesterday." Here, he admitted that.

 

Nothing could ruin this day. He didn't want to fight this attraction between them and didn't want to plan or over-analyze it for now. For once in his life, he wanted to just enjoy it without having to worry about what the press would say or how it would impact his career. Here, in New York, he felt almost like a normal person, and he liked that.

 

Rey's eyes widened at his words. "Really? Here I thought we are only dealing with our physical attraction, and we wouldn’t go public."

 

"Maybe I changed my mind. I mean, we can only pretend for so long. Poe already suspects something. It's better to act natural about it than to sneak around and make a big deal of our little affair." He wanted to make sure that nothing big came out of it because nothing could.

 

He had his life to go back to. Sure, he’d messed up, but he was certain that after this phase of finding himself everything would go back to the way it was. He would act in movies again, have meaningless sex with models and actors and live on the other side of the country. So why did he felt regret thinking about it? He didn't want to stay in New York, right? That's why it was better not to delude himself into thinking that he and Rey meant more than just the best sex of his life or that her smile could change his whole mood. So why did he feel physical pain seeing the way her face closed up at his words?

 

"Yes, we are just two adults having casual sex. I get that. So why didn't you ask me if I'm seeing anybody else? You just assumed, after two encounters, that we were exclusive? There was no need to claim that I'm taken in front of those boys. Maybe you should figure this out first, Ben, because you’re sending some pretty mixed signals here. You wouldn't want me to get the wrong idea, right?" She looked sad and disappointed, and Ben had no idea what to say or how to react. 

 

His natural instinct told him to stop the car and tell her the truth - that he didn’t know himself - and that he was scared because he’d never felt this way ever before. But that would only make things worse so he tightened his lips and said nothing for the rest of the drive. 

 

The minute she left his car, with formal "see you tomorrow", he wanted to call after her and admit to being the biggest idiot ever. Once again, he’d sabotaged himself and had done that to the best person he’d ever met. He needed to think it through because as much as he tried to deny or rationalize it, he just couldn't bear the thought of hurting her and ending things, now, in this way. 

 

The next day their talk was all forgotten as they came to the theatre and everything blew up in their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story try my other ones:
> 
> Burn This and NYC inspired one-shot, what if Rey ended up in play in Anna's shoes?: [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951832)
> 
> Finished multi-chapter, young dancer meet hot physiotherapist, but they friendzone each other, will they won't they?: [Dr. Rock Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604026/chapters/41498558)
> 
> For Smutty Cookbook project, sexy first date, cafe shop one-shot: [Amore Delizioso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572977)
> 
> ABO, professor Solo, conference one-shot: [Language of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358376)
> 
> Reydar Valentines Day fluffy one-shot [Always the quiet ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985674)
> 
> Canon divergent, Rey tries to spy on Kylo after battle of Crait and meets Matt the Radar Technician, two-shot: [Undercover blond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873207/chapters/42181271)

**Author's Note:**

> Huge THANK YOU to my two beta @TazWren and @deadlikemoi
> 
> Please leave some words for me. Do you like it? Why?
> 
> Please mind the tags for future chapters tho it won't be very heavy.


End file.
